


What's a Mistletoe Kiss Between Boyfriends?

by truemexicanalpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truemexicanalpha/pseuds/truemexicanalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad, what’s Derek doing here?" Stiles asks.</p><p>"Well Stiles, if you were a werewolf with weird attachment issues, you also might pop up at your boyfriend’s house at the crack of dawn, insistent on awaiting his arrival. Seriously Stiles, you know I like Derek, and it’s been great spending time with him while you were away. But the man drives me nuts with how much he loves you. He whimpered, Stiles - <em>whimpered</em> - when you called and told me that your flight had been delayed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Mistletoe Kiss Between Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Christmas somewhere, right? Okay yeah, maybe not, but whatever. I made a [manip](http://fuckderekhale.tumblr.com/post/71222681717/teen-wolf-xmas-meme-day-23-mistletoe-kiss) to accompany this fic (or maybe it was the other way around, idk. but both done for the TW Xmas meme over on tumblr), so you're more than welcome to go check that out. Or just come over and say hey and we can be homies. 
> 
> Un'betaed, so any mistakes are the result of a midnight writing itch that needed to be scratched, and my own inability to be observant when I need to be.

This year is the first where Stiles and Derek will be celebrating Christmas together. As a couple. Who sometimes touch each others’ penises. (“Jesus, Stiles. I don’t want to know that.” “Scott, you shared details with me, details that I _didn’t want to know_ , all throughout high school. This is my time to shine.”) No more dancing around their feelings, avoiding each others’ gazes whenever there were other people around. There may or may not have been a couple of handjobs involved during this period of questionable relationship status (hint: there definitely were).

And then one morning, a couple of weeks before Stiles left for college, Derek showed up at his house, even making the effort to knock at the front door with full knowledge that the sheriff was home too, so that he and Stiles could “define the relationship.” And they did. Derek, shockingly, was the first to confess his feelings for Stiles, going on about how if Stiles didn’t reciprocate them, he just wanted to get them off of his chest and let Stiles go off to college without feeling any unspoken obligation to Derek. But Stiles just calls Derek an idiot and then launches himself at the man, knocking them back onto his bed, peppering his face with kisses and whispering about  _how much he loves him_  and  _he’s only been waiting on him to stop being so god damn emotionally constipated._

After an awkward intervention by the sheriff, which includes a comment about using condoms and hurrying up so they can have dinner together, the three of them do talk about the new development, which actually apparently was an old, unspoken development, and once Derek gets through the interrogation and proves his intentions with Stiles are purer than Stiles’s are with Derek, which causes Stiles to waggle his eyebrows in agreement and the sheriff to let out an exasperated grunt at his ridiculous son, Stiles and Derek make it official, and Derek even changes his status on Facebook (“Seriously, Derek, why the hell do you still have this? And who are these people? Half of them look like serial killers!”) to  _in a relationship_.

So it’s official. Like, officially official. And because Stiles has been away at USC all semester, not even finding the time to make it home for Thanksgiving, which allowed an awkward dinner/bonding time for Derek and the sheriff, his winter break is the first reunion he and Derek are having in 4 months.

 

When he arrives at his home on Christmas Eve, only hours before midnight, he’s surprised to see Derek’s car out in the driveway. After having to put in hours all week at the bookstore where he works, only to sit in an airport for 5 hours waiting on his flight, Stiles was definitely looking forward to some much needed rest. He’s more than a little happy to see Derek after being apart for so long, and after only being together for a few weeks before he left, but Derek doesn’t exactly fit into his plan of fourteen hour, uninterrupted slumber. Perhaps, he thinks, with a little persuasion and the pouty face that his father hasn’t been able to resist for that last 19 years of his life, Stiles can cuddle up to Derek for the night.

"Dad, what’s Derek doing here?" Stiles asks, stepping out of the car and walking around back to where his dad is pulling out his luggage. He closes the rear door before following him up to the front steps of the house.

"Well Stiles, if you were a werewolf with weird attachment issues, you also might pop up at your boyfriend’s house at the crack of dawn, insistent on awaiting his arrival." He turns back and sees Stiles with his mouth gaping, taking offense on behalf of his boyfriend. "Seriously Stiles," he continues, "you know I like Derek, and it’s been great spending time with him while you were away. But the man drives me nuts with how much he loves you. He whimpered, Stiles -  _whimpered_  - when you called and told me that your flight had been delayed.”

"If anything, dad, this should tell you just how devoted Derek is to me. You should honestly be happy that I snagged someone so loyal." Stiles says as he passes his dad on the steps, grabbing his keys from his pocket to unlock the front door. The frigid air makes his hands shake, causing him to fumble as he fits the key into the keyhole, but before he can turn it, the door is being pulled wide open and Stiles smiles at the sight of Derek standing there in front of him. He has that stoic expression in typical Derek fashion, but Stiles can see the eagerness in Derek’s eyes.

He walks up to Derek and throws his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his face into Derek’s neck, or at least the part of Derek’s neck that he can access, because apparently his boyfriend owns a turtleneck.  _Seriously, Derek?_  He hears his dad mumble something about _“forcing an old man to carry his heavy ass luggage"_ before he comes into his sight, rolling his eyes behind Derek’s back before disappearing into the living room.

When his dad is gone, he draws himself back to look at Derek. “Hi.” Stiles whispers. He watches the smile as it grows on Derek’s face. A smile that he has only been able to hear in the sound of Derek’s voice during late night phone conversations, when Derek passes on Cora’s life updates every week, when he tells a story of what he and sheriff got up to for the day and how everything related back to Stiles, when he’s in his blissed out state after amazing phone sex, sometimes mumbling about how much he misses Stiles and how much he loves him, and sometimes just taking the passing minutes to catch his breath and come down from his high.

But this smile - this smile is genuine. This smile he can see and kiss and feel, and it makes Stiles happier than anything to know that this is his. He places his hand at the nape of Derek’s neck, twisting the hair there between his fingers, watching as Derek closes his eyes and leans back into the touch.  _Actual puppy_ , Stiles can’t help but smile at himself.

He removes his hand from Derek’s hair, allowing him to come out of his trance, and Derek looks at Stiles, studying the face he hasn’t seen since August (note to self: teach Derek how to use Skype or transfer to a closer university), before leaning forward to push their foreheads together. “I missed you.” Derek whispers back. He then surges in for Stiles’s mouth, grabbing the boy’s neck to deepen the kiss, and Stiles moves his arms from Derek’s neck to circle his waist, pulling their bodies flush. Derek slides his hand around to cup Stiles under the jaw, moving his other hand onto the other side, and he pulls away from his boyfriend’s mouth to pepper kisses across Stiles’s face, over his cheekbones, at his jaw, on the hinge of his mouth, the tip of his nose. And Stiles would absolutely think that to be a very gross situation because  _spit_ , but it’s Derek’s spit, so  _kiss away, lover boy._

"For God’s sake, Stiles. Close the door. It’s freezing outside." The sheriff shouts, leaving Stiles and Derek to stare at each other as they come down from their shared startle, both at the sheriff’s sudden voice and his stealthy movement that made them miss his return into the entryway. Derek walks backward a few steps, giving Stiles enough space to move himself out of the door’s way to close it. "Thank you, son. I put your suitcase into you room so whenever you’re ready, it’s all up there for you." He informs him, moving his way into the kitchen.

Stiles furrows his eyebrows, trying to quickly think of the best way to ask his dad if Derek can spend the night. He watches as his dad turns on his heels and points back at them. “Before you have an aneurysm over this, yes, Stiles, Derek can sleep in your bed.” Stiles’s mouth falls open and he begins to splutter, trying to find a rebuttal to his father’s accusation, but the sheriff just raises his hand to silence him. “Please, son. I know you a lot better than you know yourself. Also, congrats on getting your first real kiss under the mistletoe.” And then he’s gone.

Stiles looks up at the mistletoe hanging just a few inches from where they’re standing now, and he looks back down before his face goes blank, causing Derek  to look behind himself and around the room to see if there’s anything there. “Stiles, what’s wrong?” He asks, moving his hand down to grab at Stiles’s, lacing their fingers together in a way that always calmed Stiles, long before they even got together. “Hey.” He takes his other hand and tilts Stiles chin upward, forcing their eyes to meet. “Are you okay?”

"Oh shit, sorry. Yeah, I’m fine. I just - I don’t know - I expected something different to happen because like mistletoe, you know?" Stiles watches as Derek shakes his head, confused expression washing over his face. "Because the whole druid thing? With the mistletoe and the whole spell thing that Jennifer put you through? I don’t know, I was just expecting myself to panic or something. Because no one needs her to be resurrected."

After everything that Stiles has seen living in Beacon Hills, it would make sense that he’d be a little bit cautious with regards to anything relating to the supernatural. For example, he avoids ponds and lakes like the plague because he’s come across more than enough water creatures to never want that for himself again. He also got a tattoo to keep himself from being possessed by demons because hey, if it works for the Winchesters, it should work for him too.

(“Stiles, you know that’s fake, right?”

"Yeah, Derek, and once upon a time, I thought werewolves were fake too, so ha. Besides, I haven’t been possessed by any other demons lately, so I’m pretty sure it’s working."

"Or the last demon just passed on the memo of how shitty a host you are and now they’re all staying away from you.")

Okay, so maybe the tattoo was a temporary fluke because  _needles,_  but it was worth a shot. Stiles is a little bit weird about his superstitions. Even though he does have every right to be that way.

Derek pulls a face and looks down at where their fingers are still interlaced. Jennifer is still a sensitive subject for Derek, but he was happy that he finally got it off of his chest when he and Stiles were still just friends. “But you’re okay though, right?”

Stiles shakes his head yes, pulling Derek back towards the door. “Yes, definitely. I think,” he moves his hands along Derek’s arms and rests one on his back, rubbing circles right along the middle, “being away for this long has definitely put a lot of my fears and paranoia at bay.” He leans his head up and kisses Derek on the tip of his nose. “And in fact, I think I might want you to do it again.”

"Yeah?" Derek prompts, looking back up at Stiles before closing the space between them.

"Yeah."

———————————————

Later that night, when they’re laying in Stiles’s bed, Derek on his back, Stiles with his head pillowed onto Derek’s chest and one leg thrown across his hips to comply with the tight space (which neither of them is gonna complain about), Stiles says something, but Derek can only feel the vibration of the sound that becomes muffled against his own chest. “What?” Derek croaks out, taking his gaze away from the window, where he’s been watching the snow flurries speckle the dark night sky, and looks down at Stiles, who is beaming up at him with his chin propped onto Derek’s chest and a smile on his face. “What time is it?”

Stiles just smirks at him, pushes himself up to share a chaste kiss between the two of them, and whispers, "Happy Birthday, Derek."


End file.
